


melt my heart (like marshmallows in hot chocolate)

by kaiyak



Series: Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019 [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aprons, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Comfort, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Kinda, Love, M/M, New York City, Red String of Fate, Romance, Snow, Soulmates, Texting, Winter, ash love him so much lol, asheiji, bananfishfluffweek2019, city, coffeehouse!au, eiji!barista, fluffweek, part-time jobs, really not explicit tho, sleeping, snoring, veeery slight tho like its more funny than anything lol, wow thats a tag lol, wow this tag represents my life lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: eiji works as a barista in a coffee shop(and ash really likes to look at him when he's in his pink apron)+day five: roadtrips/coffeehouse+





	melt my heart (like marshmallows in hot chocolate)

**Author's Note:**

> buon giorno  
> (actually buona notte lol)  
> it's 4. i'm late. i keep repeating myself so i'll shut up  
> i'll go straight to the point: not sure if i like this one. actually, pretty sure i hate it at this point  
> i'm sorry it's probably bad but at least i tried right? the fact that i'm really tired probably doesn't help for real but idk (i didn't revise it - so idk for sure, what i do know however is that there are probably mistakes considering it's unbetaed lol)  
> i feel like i didn't fully explore the idea i had for today's prompt  
> i'll probably modify that fic in a few days lol  
> but here you go! for the moment, it's a simple coffeeshop! au where eiji works as a barista and ash visits him and orders a latte (and falls asleep while gazing at him in the café lol) that's it TT  
> although ash and shorter have a conversation at the beginning of the fanfic (and it's the first time i - kinda- included shorter! :D)  
> okay i'm realllyyy tired and i wanna go to sleep - i'm trying to forget this fanfic lol  
> i hope you will enjoy it? have fun reading! ^^  
> see you tomorrow :P

**purpleboi**

_oh and btw (11:37)_

_eiji looks pretty damn cute in that apron (11:37)_

_[picture] (11 :38)_

Ash choked, coughing like crazy.

Tearing up while massaging his aching throat, he swallowed the remaining bits of Eiji’s sandwich, eyes stuck on the screen.

Indeed, Eiji was undeniably _charming_. So much, the younger one felt his cheeks reddening, constantly examining every detail from the picture.

Until he remembered Shorter’s words, jealousy sparking up in his stomach in an instant, fire flowing in his systems.

**bestie**

_hey he my cute barista (Read: 11:41)_

**purpleboi**

_yes yes i know that dw blondie (11:41)_

_not my fault you don’t wanna visit him (11:43)_

**bestie**

_dude i want to see him so bad but he doesn’t want me to!! he says his uniform is ugly and that i’ll be an immense distraction i swear i’ve been crying for the past week (Read: 11:45)_

**purpleboi**

_oh my god he really doesn’t realise how fluffy he actually is now doesn’t he (11:47)_

Ash frowned, pouting.

**bestie**

_that’s it i’m going (Read: 11:47)_

Convinced and unstoppable, he pocketed the device, taking possession of his keys, and stormed out of the apartment, a long, itchy scarf around his neck. He locked the door and jumped in the elevator, politely greeting Mrs. Owen before disappearing a few minutes later, carefully avoiding the ice puddles on his path, snowflakes brushing his visage with their cold, frozen touch.

Jessica had been the culprit.

Ash rolled his eyes and tsked at the memory.

One of her friends owned a coffeehouse and had been in urgent need of help due to the departure of three of her employees.

Of course, being the considerate, trustworthy, hardworking person he was, Eiji had accepted the offer in a heartbeat, more than ready to help others.

Even if he had practically no existent levels of experience.

Apparently, Jessica’s acquaintance had absolutely not been bothered by that fact and had hired his boyfriend for an uncertain period of time nonetheless.

And Eiji had categorically refused Ash’s presence, claiming it would disturb him from his tasks.

(Stating that he would mock him because of his attire, but Ash couldn’t lie; his Japanese lover looked like an angel directly sent by Heaven in everything, every _damn_ thing that he wore.)

It had been one week.

One week of impatiently waiting for him to come back home and cuddle him in bed.

Eiji was delusional: he was the complete opposite of ugly in the pink apron.

Ash finally swept the snow from his shoulders with his mittens, tapping his boots against the asphalt before pulling on the handle.

A comforting aroma of freshly brewed coffee beans assailed his nose and he exhaled peacefully, closing his eyes in wonder.

He took another whiff of the smell, immediately feeling at home.

Remembering his initial goal, his eyelids fluttered, and he automatically found Eiji’s figure, walking towards the counter with a faint blush on his nose.

As if he sensed their connection, their red string getting closer, smaller, Eiji looked up from a cup, a coffee pot between his fingers.

Ash probably looked like a tomato, at this point.

Eiji was _stunning_. His somber hair was messy, some locks sticking in diverse directions, his orbs big, curious, softly emanating warmth. The uniform he was obliged to wear consisted of a simple, fuchsia apron which displayed the logo and name of the place.

“A-Ash, what are you doing here?” he spluttered, his voice cracking with surprise.

The blonde male woke up from his reverie, only to get lost in Eiji’s captivating eyes again, hypnotised.

“I would like a vanilla-flavoured latte, please,” he solely muttered, a smile illuminating his features.

Eiji flushed.

 _Extremely_.

“Ash, I told you not—”

“Aren’t I supposed to be the customer in that situation?” he whispered teasingly, getting incredibly closer to his boyfriend’s face.

Another client gasped at their interaction.

Eiji shook his head, huffing with endearing annoyance.

“You’re… You’re impossible, Aslan. That will be three dollars, please.”

Said Aslan grinned ridiculously wide. He fished out some coins, dropping them in the other’s palm carefully, both of them staring at each other lovingly, smiles gracing their lips.

Eiji prepared his order with special attention, giving his partner in crime the prettiest cup the café offered.

“Thanks, honey,” Ash muttered under his breath.

Feeling confident, he put his lips on Eiji’s, pecking them in a flash.

“Ash!” Eiji exclaimed, dumbfounded.

Aslan escaped the scene in the next second, laughing wholeheartedly.

He got seated at a table, sipping on his beverage, love taking control over his organism.

Knuckles under his chin, he wasted countless minutes just gazing fondly at his boyfriend, admiring the way he looked respectful and patient with every one of his customers.

Eiji was just so _cute_.

He never noticed he had fallen asleep, until Eiji woke him up himself, shaking his shoulders in the softest manner possible, petting his hair with his other hand.

“Ash… Ash, wake up, baby. My shift’s over.”

The first thing Ash saw when opening his eyes was his amazing boyfriend. He cooed.

“Let’s go home,” Eiji beamed, stars in his eyes, his fingers tangled with Ash’s.

_Home?_

_I’m already home_.

He tightened his grip on Eiji’s hand, swiftly getting up, and they both exited the coffeehouse together, some snow twirling in front of them.

Their hearts at rest.

Content to find their other half.

-

**Bestie**

_he said i was snoring in the restaurant and that i was embarrassing but who cares i was with him that’s literally the only thing that matters (Read: 22h12)_


End file.
